defrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dahlia Keene
Character First Name: Dahlia Character Last Name: Keene IMVU Username: DahliaRhiannon Nickname: (optional) Dahl Age: A lady never tells (Appears to be in her 20's) Date of Birth: June 3 Gender: Female Ethnicity: Succubus Height: 5'10 Weight: 135 Blood Type: o+ Occupation: Clan Head Scars/Tattoos: None Affiliation: Keene Relationship Status: Single Personality: Dahlia is a cocky and rude woman. Shes very aware of her looks and knows where shes stands. Its not often that she respects a person. Not one to work well with others without alterior motives, Very Self absorbed and only invested in her own clans growth. Behavior: Often fliirting to get her way. Very Manipulative. Not one to trust. Motto: (optional) Summoning: None. Bloodline/Clan: Keene Clan Ranking Class: ''' Clan Head '''Element One: (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' an element, it is just an option. Some clans don't have elements.)) -must be learned and allocated before use Element Two: (( Wind, Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second Magic element, it is just an option. )) -must be learned and allocated before use Weapon of choice: Her body Strengths: Exceptional Mind Bending Exceptional Intellegence Exceptional Stamina (Magic Amount) Weaknesses: Below Average Weapon Handling Below Average Stamina (Physical) Below Average Medical Healing Magic ( Magical E'ssence Color:' (Only after reaching Fighter rank) Gold Weapon Inventory: ''' '''Training Weapons/ additions as a defult: Canne De Combat: Baton Francias Starter ranking : Trainee (applies to all clans) Maximum capacity at: Fighter (50 pieces) Soldier (60 pieces) Guardian (70 pieces) Royalty '''(80 pieces) '''Ancient (90 pieces) Immortal '(100 Pieces) Please allocate now: '''Misc: ''(All need special permission to use these) Whip''' ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each):' Scythe '((Max 1)) cost 10 peices each):' '''Off hand weapons: (cost 1 peices each)' Japanese War Fan Brass Knuckles Bagh Nakh/ Hand Claws One handed Swords: ((Max 2)) cost 3 peices each): Katana Baselard (Metal stake) Claymore Two Handed Swords: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each): Great sword Heavy Weapon: ((Max 1)) cost 8 peices each): Bardiche War Hammer Battle Axe Spears: ((Max 1)) cost 6 peices each): Lance Military Fork Trident Ranged Weapons: ((Max 2)) cost peices each): Matchlock Gun Bow Cross Bow Blow Gun Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Silver bulets ((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 pieces each): Wooden stakes (cost 1 pieces each): Holy water (cost 2 peices each): Darts '(Type Poison/Sleep) '((Max 2 sets of 6)) cost 1 peices each): Sunlight Vial (Cost 2 peices each): Arrow (Type Norm/Poison/Silver) ((Max 3 sets of 12)) cost 1 peices each): Any sword ((Max 7)) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: Clan Skill List: (Specific to each clan) Enslavement Kiss(Rank A) Life Force Absorption(Rank S) Natural Weaponry * Claw Retraction (Rank C) * Enhanced Bite (Rank C) * Prehensile Tail (Rank C) Pheromone Manipulation(Rank B) Sexual Inducement(Rank C) Subliiminal Seduction(Rank B) Wing Manifestation(Rank D) Lust Empowerment(Feeding) * Regeneration * Enhanced Speed and senses * Decelerated aging Kiss of Death(Rank A) Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting (Rank B) Allies: Keene Enemies: None Background Information: ((Your background information)) ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of back story which you can write about or at least make us aware of. )) Role-playing Library: Approved by: Lucian Drach (2/7/15)